Petite soirée intime
by princessed
Summary: Cisco reçoit une visite inattendue. Se situe quelques mois après la saison 1 de Flash.


Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction et je ne veux de mal à personne. ça m'a juste fait sourire de l'écrire.

 _Petite soirée intime_

Cisco était prêt à passer une soirée tranquille chez lui quand son téléphone portable sonna. Le numéro était inconnu et il n'attendait personne. Pensant à un démarcheur, il décrocha :

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas chez Cisco Ramon ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Si, répondit-il légèrement surpris.

\- Star Labs?

\- Caitlyn, tu me fais une blague?

\- Non, ici Laurel Lance. Je suis de passage en ville et j'aurais besoin d'un avis d'expert dans un domaine précis.

Cette formulation pouvait vouloir dire n'importe quoi mais Cisco comprit immédiatement. Il y avait un problème avec le Cri du Canari et elle voulait qu'il corrige le problème.

\- Je suis chez moi, répondit-il. Vous pouvez passer tout de suite, sinon on peut toujours se voir un de ces quatre.

Laurel remercia, annonça qu'elle passait tout de suite et raccrocha, et Cisco se dépêcha d'attraper les vêtements qui traînaient par terre pour les fourrer pêle-mêle dans le placard. Pour une fois qu'une jolie fille allait entrer chez lui, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle voie le désordre ! Il était prêt à passer l'aspirateur quand quelqu'un frappa. Il alla ouvrir en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû changer de tee-shirt.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il. Entrez ! Désolé pour le désordre, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger ces derniers temps.

\- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude, répondit-elle en entrant.

\- Expertise technique, hein ?

\- J'ai eu un accrochage avec un criminel et ça a donné ça.

Elle lui tendit ce qui restait du Cri du Canari. Il évalua l'étendue des dégâts en deux secondes. Le boitier était cassé en deux mais le reste avait l'air en parfait état.

\- Je vois ! répondit-il. Je vais réparer ça, ça va prendre juste dix minutes. Vous voulez boire un verre en attendant ?

Elle demanda un verre d'eau et il alla s'asseoir en se demandant si le destin lui faisait une blague. Il y avait une femme superbe assise sur le seul siège disponible de son appartement, le bord de son lit. Elle regardait sa pile de DVDs et ses posters de 'Matrix' et 'Retour vers le futur'. Dans un instant, il allait se réveiller…

\- Comment ça se passe à votre travail ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

 _J'ai encore du mal à me remettre de la façon dont Eobard Thawne nous a tous manipulés, j'ai cru que le monde allait partir en morceaux, ma vie sentimentale est aussi ridicule que le scénario du film_ Twilight _et mon frère m'énerve mais sinon…_

\- Bien ! répondit-il. On est encore un peu secoué après ce qui s'est passé mais sinon, ça va. Et vous ?

 _J'ai perdu ma sœur, les gens que j'aime sont en danger et ma vie sentimentale ne ressemble à rien…_

\- Bien ! s'écria-t-elle. Quoiqu'un peu compliqué. Par moments, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un roman de Jasper Fforde.

\- Qui ?

\- L'auteur de l'Affaire Jane Eyre, expliqua Laurel. Vous connaissez ?

\- Non. Ça parle de quoi ?

La diversion était la bienvenue. Laurel expliqua l'intrigue de l'Affaire Jane Eyre et Cisco posa ses instruments, médusé. Ça, c'était le genre de bouquin qu'il aimerait bien lire.

\- Super bouquin, énonça-t-il. Le film va sortir quand ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont en faire un film.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Cisco. Attendez, une histoire pareille, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas la porter à l'écran ! Rien qu'avec les dodos, ils pourraient faire une spin-off fantastique !

\- Ou avec les Neandertal, les chimères et les loups-garous, ajouta Laurel.

\- Il y a aussi tout ça dans ce livre ?! _Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'un bouquin !_

Laurel éclata de rire et Cisco l'imita. Le regard de la visiteuse tomba sur un poster de Retour vers le futur et elle ajouta :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand on aime les films de voyage dans le temps, on aime ce genre de bouquins.

\- Oui, répondit Cisco. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à ce qui s'est récemment. Eobard Thawne a été effacé de sa ligne temporelle mais les événements qu'il a causés ont quand même eu lieu. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que c'est un problème de lignes temporelles, vous voyez ? Exactement comme dans 'Retour vers le Futur'.

\- Je vous crois sur parole, je n'ai jamais vu ce film, avoua Laurel.

\- Jamais ?

\- Disons que j'ai vu des extraits.

Cisco resta stupéfait. Comment pouvait-on ne pas avoir vu 'Retour vers le Futur' ?

\- Il FAUT le voir ! lança-t-il en abandonnant ses instruments. Tenez, j'ai le DVD quelque part. Je te proposerais bien de le regarder tout de suite, si tu as le temps…

Il fouilla dans l'appartement et trouva le DVD sous une pile de tee-shirts sales. Laurel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. En temps normal, elle aurait décliné l'invitation mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui la mettait de bonne humeur. Sa spontanéité était tout simplement irrésistible.

\- Mon train part dans quatre heures, alors j'ai le temps, annonça-t-elle.

Cisco voulut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. D'habitude, quand il proposait à une jolie fille de passer du temps avec lui, elle répondait gentiment qu'elle avait d'autres projets. Il s'était déjà pris tellement de râteaux qu'il avait fini par penser que c'était l'ordre naturel des choses.

\- Sérieux ? Tu veux voir ce film avec moi ?

\- Oui. A moins que tu préfères qu'on le regarde chacun de notre côté.

\- Non, non, non ! s'écria-t-il. Attends, ça se regarde avec du pop-corn. T'aimes le pop-corn ?

Pendant la minute qui suivit, Cisco parvint à trouver des verres propres et de quoi préparer un bol de pop-corn. Laurel refusa poliment le verre de vin qu'il lui proposa. Pour le moment, elle préférait éviter l'alcool. Cisco se demanda pourquoi, puis se dit qu'elle avait raison : ce qui allait le mieux avec le pop-corn, c'était encore le coca !

Ils regardèrent le film affalés sur le canapé et ne virent pas le temps passer. Quand le générique défila, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient confortablement calés l'un contre l'autre, heureux et ensommeillés.

\- Bon film, hein ? demanda Cisco.

\- Oui, avoua sa visiteuse. Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils utilisent une DeLorean pour voyager dans le temps.

\- A l'origine, la production voulait utiliser un réfrigérateur mais ils ont renoncé de peur que des enfants se mettent en danger après avoir vu le film…

Laurel piqua un fou rire incontrôlable. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça. En fait, elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait ri. C'était trop bon de se laisser enfin aller à des émotions positives !

\- Si, insista Cisco en riant avec elle. Ils ont sûrement eu peur que les parents fassent un procès.

\- Je te crois, hoqueta Laurel. J'ai déjà vu plus incroyable, comme procès.

\- On se fait le film suivant ?

Laurel avait très envie de répondre oui mais un coup d'œil à sa montre l'en dissuada. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le train, qu'elle retrouve Starling City et tous les problèmes qui l'attendaient là-bas.

\- J'aimerais bien mais…

\- Tu dois rentrer chez toi.

Laurel acquiesça et se leva à contrecœur. Cisco la suivit. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire. La soirée avait été merveilleusement inattendue et agréable. Quel dommage qu'elle soit finie !

Sur le pas de la porte, Laurel fut prise d'une impulsion. Elle embrassa son hôte sur la joue, comme une collégienne et se sauva en pouffant de rire. Cisco resta immobile un instant, puis toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'il ne se laverait plus jamais la joue.

C'était sa plus belle soirée depuis très longtemps. Il avait passé un moment des plus agréables. Après, qu'allait-il en rester ? Ils habitaient très loin l'un de l'autre et pour la revoir, il lui faudrait sans doute trouver un prétexte complètement tordu, et les femmes en général n'aimaient pas qu'on les invite à sortir sous des prétextes tordus.

Cisco alla prendre une douche et émergea dix minutes plus tard, prêt à se mettre au lit. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'approcha de son bureau et sourit. Ça y était, il avait une bonne raison de la contacter à nouveau.

Elle était partie en oubliant le Cri du Canari…


End file.
